


Red Wine

by halfwingangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Caretaking, Control, Control Issues, Escape, Other, Responsibility, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel
Summary: Something short for the dear Ignis this time. Being him shouldn’t be easy occasionally. I have a lot of responsibility too, so I feel like this from time to time. Maybe he feels the same way.
Kudos: 8





	Red Wine

The wine tasted really good. Every sip drawing him into a soothness he was starting to forget.

First sip. He licks his lips and close his eyes, resting his back in the chair. The responsibility was overwhelming sometimes. Not like he was about to drop everything. No. He would never, ever, do that. But from time to time the need of escape show his face and grows over everything else.

Next sip. He lets out a heavy sigh. Everyone relies on him. Always. What would happen if he decide one day that he’s got enough and take a step aside? Would everything fall apart? What happens to the globe when Atlas’ shoulders falter?

Another sip. A bittersweet one, leaning forward in the chair. Would they be enough in his time of need? Would anyone be there? What if the price of being the angular stone is cracking in front of everyone.

A long sip. Eyes stared at infinite. He knew he was strong, but is hard to find someone to rely on when you’re that strong. When you always feel the need of control. When you can’t trust anyone completely.

The glass is almost empty. Last sip. This is the meaning of his life. This is what he is. He likes to be trustworthy. The well-being of them is his own well-being. As long as they allow him he will be their Atlas.

Another heavy sigh. A hint of a smile in his face.

There will always be wine, anyway.


End file.
